A medical service employed in a handheld measuring instrument (a handheld device), for example, in which data are transmitted using a portable telephone, has been proposed in the related art of the medical field (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Further, a system in which blood sugar level information transmitted from a handheld blood sugar measuring instrument is received via an access point, the received blood sugar information is managed by a server, and when an abnormality is detected in the blood sugar condition, the server provides a user with appropriate information has been proposed (see Patent Document 2, for example).    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-368904    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-057244    Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-308742